The Honeymoon
by OrionsArtemis
Summary: Corso/Ryli on Dantooine finally. The story is coming to an end soon, but here's a one shot on their Dantooine trip.


It hadn't been Corso'd idea to go camping on Dantooine, but Ryli'd made a convincing argument. It was supposed to be a quiet vacation and, afterall, they had something to celebrate. Dantooine had been his idea in the first place; not the camping part, but he didn't want to argue. There were vast tracks of empty land and she'd brought a blanket out in the middle of the savannah. They'd made a campsite, cooked some food. Corso thought that would be the extent of it and he was just thinking of tackling her into the bedroll when she'd gotten to her feet, stretched and gestured for him to get up. He got to his feet confused and she smirked.

"Now you have to catch me," she said and took off towards the closest tree.

He had brief moment of stunned silence before he bolted after her, not even thinking about her words. She vanished into the darkness under the tree and he assumed she climbed. He circled once, but the leaves were shifting. He hauled himself up and there was no sign of her. He used the advantage to look out over the plain, especially since both moons were full in the sky. He caught sight of her moving low, heading towards another tree.

He grinned and jumped down, moving quietly. It wasn't much different from sneaking up on a lost ronto. Just had to heard them the right way or trick them. He inspected a shadow that looked like her, staying still now that he was at the base of the tree. He saw her shimmy up the trunk quickly and climb out onto a branch above him.

He felt around on the ground, staying out of the moonlight and picked up a couple of rocks. He threw them away from where he was and then along the trunk. She didn't even check, just dropped to the ground right near him and he wrapped her in his arms quickly.

"No fair," she breathed.

"Never gave me rules," he murmured back.

She tensed and tried to break away, but he had her held too well. He pressed her back against the giant root of the tree.

"No fair not telling me you were going to make me chase you," Corso said, sliding a hand under her shirt. She held her breath, but he paused before he hit her breast, stroking his thumb along her stomach. She tried to move his hand up and he shifted it back down her stomach.

"Not yet," he told her.

She tilted her head up and met his lips. His hand went up to the back of her neck and he kissed her in return, his weight shifting over onto her as she moved back against the tree. He lost track of where they were until the smell of the grass wafted over him and he was taken back for a moment to when he used to think about doing this with a girl as a teenager on Ord Mantell. He used to sit in the field and imagine what girls felt like, tasted like. He'd wondered what it'd be like to have one who loved him. If he'd known, there was no way he'd have been content with the arranged meetings. He was pretty sure they didn't make girls like Ryli on Ord Mantell though. Her hand ran up to his bicep and squeezed the bandage there gently. He caught his breath and squeezed the bandage on her hip in response.

Her mouth on his was sending sharp sensations through his body and as much as he wanted to tease her a bit, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He put his hand on the back of her neck and slid his other hand up to her breast finally. He palmed it gently, squeezing slightly and when she made a noise into his mouth he shifted his erection between her legs and pressed against her. She moaned then and her hands went to his pants. She slid her hand across him and he jerked forward into her hand. She slid down to her knees and undid his pants. Corso put his hands on the tree breathlessly. She pulled his cock out and slid her tongue up it. She pulled back for a second, breathing hard. She swallowed and then just as he was about to grab her, she swirled her whole mouth around him, centering his entire focus on her tongue.

She ducked around him, scrambling in the dirt and hoisted herself over the next root. Corso didn't even know what had happened for a moment.

He was panting. He pulled his hands off the root and managed to get himself tucked away again, with some effort.

He climbed the tree behind him and looked around. Nothing was moving that he could see and then finally he saw her slinking around the ground towards the tree next to the campsite. She swung herself up, bending in a way that sent a sharp jolt through him and he gritted his teeth. He would have to sneak up on her from a different direction. He got his bearings and slunk through the grass in a large loop.

His heartbeat was rapid and he was so riled up he thought he might have to take care of himself before he got anywhere near her. _I could always just go back to the campsite, sit down and wait for her to get bored._ His body reacted negatively to that and he frowned, _Nope, she made sure I couldn't wait. Maybe those cuffs were a good idea. _

He looked up at her in the tree again. She was watching the base of the other tree. If he climbed after her, she'd just jump to the ground. He watched her for a moment, trying to figure out how to get her.

He sprinted up to the branch and reached up, hauling himself onto the branch with her. When she tried to get away, he caught her with one arm and used the other to drop them down onto the ground. He kept both arms on her, even as she squirmed.

"Captain," he said. "Speaking of not fair, that pretty much takes the cake." He slid his hand into her pants and carefully slid a finger into her. She froze and melted against him as he stroked his finger down the inside and his thumb down the outside. When she started to tremble, her hands clutching his shoulders desperately, he stilled.

"No.." she gasped.

"Want to run now?" he asked her.

"No," she whimpered, rocking on his fingers. She was up on her toes, leaning into him and he started stroking again. She was so wet, he'd get to be inside her soon, but he held himself together with some effort.

"If I stop now, are you gonna run?" he asked, his voice lower now, struggling for basic thought.

"Don't stop, please," she was clinging to him, his hand moving, his arm along her body and her face pressed hard into his chest.

He slowed, "That wasn't an answer, Captain." His voice was low, like she liked and her hands were gripping him tightly.

She was making little half-words now, mewling against him, moving on his hand.

He couldn't stand it any more and opened her pants up, pushing her back against the tree root. He kept his hand on her as he struggled to get his own pants off. He paused. He'd never not gotten her off first, but she was so close and he _needed_ her. He stroked her still, finally getting his pants open, down and then he pulled her pants to her knees hard. It was still too hard to maneuver into her and he groaned. Finally, he spun her and bent her over a lower part of the root nearby. He kept his hand on her clit and she was pushing back against him as he positioned himself right between her folds, then he slid forward. He almost cried with relief as he sank into her and she came then, his thumb still moving. She was moving back against him frantically and he was grabbing her hip hard, his thumb stroking quickly as she came and then came again. He exploded then, gasping her name, his hips slamming into her ass frantically. He spent himself hard, still rocking with aftershocks. After he drew back, he gently reached an arm around her waist and pulled her back flush against his chest. She was shaking and leaned back into him for support. Her legs were trembling and he was none too steady himself, so he simply hauled both of their pants back up and then sat down on the ground, his back against the root with her in his lap, curled against him.

"Corso," she murmured. "Let's sleep here."

He chuckled. "Campsite's not far; I got it." He simply got up with her still in his arms and carried her back to the campsite. Her head rested on his shoulder and when he got back, he stripped her down and laid her down in the bedroll. He pulled his shirt and pants off, getting in beside her. They lay there, bodies touching, gazing up at the stars for awhile. Corso had wanted this moment so badly and now that it was here, he was hard pressed to put it into words.

"Is this how you pictured it?" she said softly.

"No," he said, waiting just long enough to get her petulant. "It's better."

She kissed him on the cheek then, her taut body pressed against him for a brief moment before she rolled back to face the stars.

She took his hand and laid it on the bandage at her hip, wiggling under it. He gently ran his palm over it. She was his now. The bandage on his arm crinkled and he sighed. He was hers.

The stars twinkled and the two moons in the sky were lovely. Corso wished he could go back to his teenage self and let him know there was a woman who would someday make all of those wild, adolescent dreams come true.

"What are you thinking about?" she murmured.

"How happy you make me," he answered.

Her voice sounded like she was going to cry, "You make me really happy yourself."

"That's the point, Ry. Loving a woman ain't just about the sex."

Abruptly, she straddled him, her eyes glinting in that now-familiar way. "The sex is important though."

He grinned, and lifted his hands to her breasts. "You make me happy with or without it," he said.

She scowled, then leaned down into his hands as he fondled her, her soft breasts straining into his hands. Corso drew his fingers along both, pulling slightly downward and then raised his head, running his nose along her nipple and then sucking it into his mouth.

She said breathlessly, "Really? Without it even? I think you aren't putting enough importance on it."

He rolled her nipple on his tongue, his hands on her hips as she rocked against him. He pulled back at her soft whine of pleasure. "I think you should convince me," he managed to get out. This part of their conversation hadn't really had much logic to it, but Corso was barely able to form words with the way she was teasingly sliding her warm, wet opening against his cock.

He slid an arm under her pelvis and pulled her so her cleft was right at his face. He lifted his tongue into her.

"I thought," she gasped. "I had to convince you."

He didn't answer her, his tongue moving on her, his hands on her ass.

He drew his tongue along her in sweeping movements, building up in speed until she was thrashing above him. He had a view straight up her body of her breasts thrust forward, her head thrown back and he felt her tense, spasm and cry out. She slid back down him, her hand going back to stroke him to his full length and then she guided him inside her, sinking down onto him slowly. He held her down on him briefly, his whole body arching up into her. She started to move on him, her hands on his chest and he watched her. The tight fit around his cock blended with the look of pleasure on her face and how much he loved her, loved this, into one single sensation of ecstasy. She rode him slowly, her hips lifting off of him to slam back down over and over until she finally came around him. She kept riding, making gasping, moaning noises in her throat until he finally groaned and thrust up into her, spilling himself over and over until she slumped on him. She eased her hips off of him carefully and slid to lay beside him, both of them staring up at the stars again.

"I like this," he said when he caught his breath.

"I can tell," she smirked.

"No, I meant-" He gestured to the sky, "this."

"Sometimes I do know what you'll like, Cor," she murmured.

He pulled her against him and kissed her head. "I like that you know me." He shifted her against him, "I like being yours."

She made a contented noise and they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
